STUPID IN LOVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya, dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Tapi bagaimana jika cara pengungkapannya tidaklah biasa? /"Baka ... Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku hah? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal dan marah?"/ "Karena saya suka..." Jawabnya tenang./Mind to RnR?/


**STUPID IN LOVE**

**By ****:**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**Ryuzaki Lawliet (Death Note)**

**Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto)**

**Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto)**

**Gemmei Arishima (Author)**

**Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knight)**

**GENRE : **

**Love Story, Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**RATED : T**** and K+**

**WARNING :**

**AU, AR, OOC b****u****anget**** deh****, TYPO, **** EYD, ****GAJE, dan banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya****. Mohon dimaklumi aja ;)**

**SUMMARY :**

**Fanfiction crossover menggunakan chara dalam beberapa anime. **

**HAPPY READING ….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=-= CHAPTER 1 =-=**

"Ryuzaki Lawliet ..." Teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo terurai panjang. Air mukanya kini merah padam, menahan emosi yang meletup-letup di dalam hati.

"Sabar Hinata-chan. Sabar ..." Seorang temannya mencoba menenangkan.

"Arrghh ... Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi, Mei-chan. Lihat apa yang dia lakukan padaku! Aku yakin ini ulahnya." Dia menggeram penuh amarah, memperlihatkan rok belakang seragamnya yang lengket dengan permen karet.

"Ckckck menjijikan …" Gemmei berdecak. "Pakailah ini untuk menutupinya!" Dia memberikan jaket jeans birunya pada Hinata.

"Arigatou, Mei-chan. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Hinata melilitkan jaket itu di pinggangnya.

Pagi hari yang cerah seharusnya diawali dengan ceria juga bahagia, namun malah sebaliknya. Dan hal itu selalu dia alami setiap hari. Ada saja hal yang membuatnya marah serta kesal, dan itu semua dikarenakan satu orang bernama _"Ryuzaki Lawliet"_. Lelaki berambut raven hitam, berkulit putih pucat, manis, lucu, wajahnya terlihat polos seperti seorang malaikat. Maka tak heran seluruh gadis di sekolah sangat menyukai dia, bahkan ada fans club khusus dirinya.

Bagi Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang selalu jadi target kejahilan serta kenakalannya, Rzuyaki justru lebih terlihat seperti seorang devil. Yang membuat hari-harinya selalu buruk bagaikan di neraka. Entah apa kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya, sehingga lelaki itu selalu mencari masalah dengannya.

"Ryuzaki-kun … Kyaaaaa …" Terdengar suara gadis-gadis memanggil namanya histeris, ketika melihat dia memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Ohayou minna-san." Sapa Ryuzaki ramah sembari mengemut lollypop—seperti biasanya.

"Hey kau kodok jelek ..." Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah lelaki yang sedang dikerubungi para fansnya itu, dengan nafas menderu menahan amarah yang semakin bergejolak.

"Sepertinya Hyuuga-san telihat bahagia hari ini." Dia tersenyum memperlihatkan kepolosannya, membuat Hinata muak.

"Baka ... Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku hah? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal dan marah?" Kedua tangan Hinata mencengkram kerah bajunya erat.

"Karena saya suka..." Jawabnya tenang. "Hyuuga-san orang yang menarik menurut saya." Ujar Ryuzaki mendekatkan wajah padanya—masih tenang mengemut lollypop kesukaannya.

"Berhentilah mempermainkanku, Ryuzaki baka ..." Hinata semakin marah, dia mencekik leher Ryuzaki hampir membuatnya terbunuh jika saja orang-orang disana tidak segera menjauhkan dia.

"Ryuzaki-kun ... Kau tak apa-apa?" Semua gadis disana mengerubunginya merasa khawatir. Beberapa tatapan deathglare dilemparkan pada gadis yang telah membuat Lelaki idaman mereka hampir meregang nyawa.

"Sa-saya tidak apa-apa." Ryuzaki memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, dengan nafas masih terengah karena cekikan yang baru saja dia terima.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata-chan!" Gemmei menarik tangannya menuju keluar kelas. Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan.

"Mei-chan lepaskan aku!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau gila? Kau baru saja akan membunuhnya."

"Biar saja aku memang ingin sekali membunuhnya." Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Mengapa kalian selalu saja bertengkar?" Gemmei membuang nafas berat.

"Dia yang memulai semuanya, bukan aku. Arghhh ... Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya." Hinata berteriak frustasi sembari menendang-nendang tembok di depannya. Menjadikan tembok tak bersalah itu sebagai korban luapan emosinya.

Gemmei hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Setiap hari mau tak mau dia harus melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran antara Hinata dan Ryuzaki di sekolah, membuatnya pusing dan frustasi. Bahkan dia juga yang selalu menjadi penengah diantara mereka.

"Hinata Hyuuga ..." Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Aigo ... Lengkaplah sudah penderitaanku sekarang." Hinata membuang nafas lemah setelah melihat ke arah suara berasal.

"Yah, bersiaplah menghadapnya di ruang BP." Ujar Gemmei menebak kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ayo ikut ke ruanganku, SE-KA-RANG!" Ujar seorang Lelaki berambut cokelat muda panjang terikat, dengan nada perintah.

Dia adalah Kaien Kurosu, merupakan guru BP di sekolah itu. Bukan hanya sekali ini saja Hinata dipanggil ke ruangannya, sudah berulang kali. Malah hampir setiap hari. Yach tentu saja itu dikarenakan dia dan Ryuzaki selalu saja membuat kegaduhan di kelas dengan pertengkaran mereka yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

Di dalam ruangan Kaien telah duduk seorang Lelaki yang seketika membuat raut muka Hinata berubah keruh bak air sungai yang sudah terkena polusi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _"Ryuzaki Lawliet"_, musuh terbesarnya disepanjang masa.

"BRAKKK ..." Kaien menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus bermusuhan? Setiap hari ada saja berita yang kudengar tentang kalian. Sebenarnya apa masalah yang terjadi diantara kalian?" Beberapa pertanyaan meluncuri mereka.

"Dia yang selalu memulainya, Kaien-sensei." Hinata menunjuk Ryuzaki dengan penuh kebencian. "Dia yang selalu menganiayaku." Tambahnya.

"Hm saya menganiaya Hyuuga-san? Bukankah Hyuuga-san yang melakukan itu pada saya tadi? Lupa ya?" Ryuzaki tersenyum—sebuah senyuman yang sangat membuat Hinata kesal.

"Kalau kau tak memulai lebih dulu, akupun tak akan melakukan hal itu kodok jelek ..." Hinata kembali mencengkram kerah baju Ryuzaki.

"SUDAH CUKUP ...!" Bentak Kaien membuat mereka terdiam.

"Aku bingung harus memberikan hukuman apalagi kepada kalian. Semua hukuman yang sudah kuberikan sama sekali tak membuat kalian jera. Baiklah, kalian kena scorsing selama 3 hari." Akhirnya sebuah keputusan telah keluar.

"Apa?" Ujar mereka bersamaan, terkejut dengan keputusan yang diberikan.

"Apa kalian tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan? Kalian discors selama 3 hari." Kaien mengulangi ucapannya. "Aku juga akan mengirimkan surat peringatan pada orangtua kalian." Tambahnya.

Mereka tak memberikan jawaban. Hanya terdiam.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas kalian. Dan jangan membuat masalah lagi." Perintah Kaien.

**.**

**STUPID IN LOVE**

**.**

"Apa yang dikatakan Kaien-sensei barusan?" Gemmei bertanya penasaran.

"Aishh ... Aku malas membicarakannya sekarang." Hinata menyimpan kepalanya diatas meja. Dia terlihat lemas dan tak bersemangat.

"Hm ya sudah. Tapi janji nanti kau ceritakan padaku."

"..." Tak ada respon dari Hinata. Dia hanya memejamkan mata dengan posisi yang masih sama.

Semua orang di kelas memandang heran pada dua anak manusia yang beraura gelap semenjak kembali dari ruangan BP. Pastilah mereka telah mengalami suatu hal yang hebat bisa sekejap mengubah pribadi mereka. Biasanya kelas tak akan setenang seperti sekarang karena pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi diantara Ryuzaki dan Hinata. Namun sekarang hening dan sepi ...

Sekilas Ryuzaki melemparkan tatapan padanya. Tatapan yang mengandung arti, namun entah apa itu. Sulit dimengerti dan dideskripsikan. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, sangat manis namun misterius.

Kelas terlihat ramai dan berisik. Anak-anak sudah berpencar, tak lagi duduk di bangku mereka. Itu dikarenakan jam pelajaran kosong, guru yang bersangkutan tidak datang. Saat seperti ini merupakan saat yang paling diinginkan oleh semua murid. Menggunakan waktu kosong dengan mengobrol atau bergosip, yach hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan umumn.

Para fansgirl Ryuzaki sedang mengerubungi idola mereka yang tengah asyik memainkan I-PAD nya, entah apa yang sedang dilakukan. Dia begitu fokus dan serius menatap layar di depan, tak menghiraukan apapun di sekitarnya.

"Eh sebenarnya apa yang sedang Ryuzaki-san lakukan? Aku penasaran. Dia selalu terlihat serius ketika sedang memainkan I-PAD nya."Ujar Gemmei masih memperhatikan lelaki bermata bulat lebar itu.

"Ck, untuk apa kau memperhatikan makhluk aneh itu? Buang-buang waktu saja." Ketus Hinata.

"Dia itu tidak aneh tauuu, malah terlihat lucu." Gemmei tersenyum.

"Ya ampun … Apa kau demam?" Hinata menyentuh dahinya. "Tak panas kok. Tapi kenapa bicaramu melantur begini? Kodok jelek, aneh, dan menyebalkan seperti dia kau bilang lucu. Kau benar-benar harus pergi ke psikiater." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir dengan ucapan Gemmei barusan.

"Ishh … Kau pikir jiwaku terganggu?" Dengus Gemmei kesal. "Lagipula Ryuzaki-san itu tak sejelek yang kau pikirkan." Ujarnya melakukan pembelaan.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku heran … Mengapa kau malah membela orang yang selalu menganiayaku? Seharusnya kau membelaku, sahabatmu sendiri." Kini Hinata yang merasa kesal dengan Gemmei yang selalu saja membela Ryuzaki, berkata bahwa lelaki itu tak seburuk yang dia pikirkan.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kita berdebat. Aku pergi ke toilet dulu." Gemmei berjalan keluar, menghindari perdebatan yang selalu terjadi ketika dia dan Hinata membicarakan Ryuzaki.

"Ck, menyebalkan. Apa bagusnya Si Kodok jelek itu? Mengapa Mei-chan selalu saja membela dia?" Hinata tanpa sadar memperhatikan Ryuzaki yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri—bermain I-PAD sambil mengemut lollypop.

Mata bulat yang besar dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya, wajahnya terlihat lucu dan polos ketika sedang asyik bermain seperti itu. Baby face, Hinata baru menyadarinya. Yach dia baru sadar jika diperhatikan lebih detail Ryuzaki ternyata …

"Oh tidak." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berharap semua yang baru saja melintas dalam pikirannya segera lenyap. Mana mungkin dia mengakui semua yang dikatakan Gemmei mengenai Ryuzaki. Tidak … Ini salah besar. Dia tak seharusnya berpikiran seperti itu.

"Aku pasti sudah gila jika berpikiran begitu." Batin Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san …" Panggil Ryuzaki. "Tangkap ini!" Dia melemparkan sesuatu kearah Hinata.

"Kodok jelek apa yang kau … Kyaaaaaaa …" Hinata berteriak histeris.

**.**

**STUPID IN LOVE**

**.**

"Huhh … Aku tak mengerti, mengapa Ryuzaki-san selalu membuat masalah dengan Hinata-chan? Apa aku tanya langsung saja padanya saja ya? Ah tidak … Aku tak berani bicara dengannya. Lagipula kami tidak akrab. Kalau aku tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara dan menanyakan hal itu, pasti dia akan heran. Gemmei Arishima, kau benar-benar menyedihkan." Gemmei berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu, Gemmei merasa tertarik dengannya. Awalnya hanya tertarik saja, karena dia begitu polos, lucu, dan unik. Namun lama kelamaan rasa itu berubah menjadi suka, kemudian cinta. Yach … Gemmei telah jatuh cinta pada Ryuzaki, lelaki aneh yang kadang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri—autis.

Sampai sekarang dia terus memendam cintanya, tak ada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Hinata tak mengetahu hal itu. Dia memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam, melupakan cintanya sedikit demi sedikit. Karena dia tahu … Ryuzaki sulit untuk digapai, bagaikan sebuah bintang bersinar diatas langit.

Setelah membasuh mukanya berulang kali dan pikirannya telah kembali tenang, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

BRUUKKK …

"Awww ..." Gemmei terjatuh. Dia bertubrukkan dengan seseorang, membuatnya limbung dan terduduk di lantai.

"Kalau jalan gunakan matamu dengan baik." Gerutu Gemmei kesal. Dia berusaha bangkit meski pantatnya sedikit ngilu.

"Jalan itu menggunakan kaki bukan mata." Ujar orang itu dingin, dengan nada angkuh.

"Ck, sudah salah masih berkilah. Beraninya kau…" Ucapan Gemmei terhenti setelah melihat orang yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Orang yang paling ingin dia hindari di sekolah ini.

"Kau mau bicara apa hm?" Dia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya seakan terkena kotoran, padahal tidak sama sekali. Benar-benar angkuh, gaya dan sikapnya membuat Gemmei muak. Meski pertemuan mereka bukan yang pertama kali, namun baru kali ini mereka melakukan percakapan.

"Maaf, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Permisi…" Ujar Gemmei berjalan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Dia sungguh tak ingin berurusan dengan orang itu, sungguh tak ingin. Lebih baik menjauh, daripada terkena masalah nantinya.

"Ck dia …" Kedua mata itu terus memandangi sosok gadis yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

**.**

**STUPID IN LOVE**

**.**

"Kyaaaaaaa …" Hinata masih berteriak-teriak histeris. Pasalnya kecoa yang dilemparkan Ryuzaki masih asyik berkeliaran di pakaiannya. "Siapapun tolong singkirkan kecoa ini dari tubuhku. Kyaaaaaaaa …"

Ryuzaki, sang pelaku hanya tersenyum sembari mengemut lollypopnya. Menikmati pertunjukkan yang menurutnya lucu. Dia sangat senang sekali menggoda dan menjahili Hinata. Entah mengapa, dia sangat menyukainya.

"Hinata-chan, diamlah. Jangan bergerak-gerak terus! Aku jadi sulit untuk mengambil kecoanya." Ujar Shino, lelaki pecinta serangga—teman Hinata dan Gemmei di club seni.

"Shino-kun, cepatlah ambil! Aku benar-benar geli. Kyaaaaaa …" Hinata sedikit menenangkan diri.

"Iya." Dengan mudah Shino mengambil kecoa itu. Memasukkannya ke dalam plastik.

"Ihhhh …" Hinata merinding geli. "Shino-kun bawa kecoa itu jauh-jauh. Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi."

Shino membawa kecoa itu keluar, melepaskannya agar binatang dari spesies yang begitu dia sukai dapat melanjutkan hidup di alam bebas. Dia sangat tertarik dengan spesies serangga sejak kecil, maka tak heran di rumahnya banyak sekali koleksi serangga dengan jenis yang beragam. Bahkan dia mempunyai club khusus pecinta serangga di sekolah. Sungguh lelaki yang unik …

"Hm, pertunjukkannya berakhir dengan cepat." Ryuzaki mengembungkan pipinya merasa kecewa.

"Ryuzaki Lawliet …" Teriak Hinata penuh amarah. Dia melayangkan sebuah buku ke arahnya. Namun dengan cepat Ryuzaki menghindar sehingga buku itu mengenai kepala Gemmei yang baru saja melintas di depannya.

"Awwww …" Gemmei meringis, memegangi dahinya. Lemparan yang cukup keras sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan karena buku itu cukup tebal.

"Upss …" Hinata menutup mulutnya.

"Siapa yang melemparkan buku ini kearahku?" Gemmei bertanya dengan nada cukup keras.

"Arishima-san, dahimu merah. Pasti ini sakit sekali." Ryuzaki mendekatkan wajahnya, membelai dahi Gemmei perlahan. Membuat gadis itu merona.

Fansgirl Ryuzaki berteriak histeris melihat adegan itu. Mereka melemparkan tatapan deatglare pada Gemmei, merasa iri dan cemburu.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Ryuzaki-san." Gemmei masih berdiri mematung disana seakan tersihir oleh pesona seorang Ryuzaki Lawliet.

"Mei-chan …" Hinata segera menarik tangan Gemmei menjauh, membawanya duduk di bangku mereka.

"Ck, kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Gemmei merasa kesal, momen indahnya terganggu.

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Kenapa kau diam saja ketika dia menyentuhmu? Bahkan kau bersikap manis padanya. Ough sungguh aku mau muntah melihatnya."

"Hinata-chan … Aku mohon, jangan menambah kekesalanku. Hari ini aku sudah cukup sial karena bertemu dengan _orang itu_, dan sekarang kau malah mengajakku bertengkar."

"Orang itu? Maksudmu siapa?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku malas membahasnya. Hari ini benar-benar sial. Pantatku sudah sakit, ditambah kini dahiku yang sakit. Uhh …" Gemmei mengusap-usap dahinya sendiri.

"Go-gomen … Tadi aku yang melempar buku itu. Aku tak mengira akan mengenaimu, karena sasaranku sebenarnya Si Kodok jelek." Ungkap Hinata.

"Iya aku maafkan."

"Eh siapa yang kau maksud _orang itu_? Ayo beritahu aku!" Hinata merasa penasaran.

"Ck, sudah kubilang aku malas membahasnya."

"Huft …"

"Arishima-san …" Panggil Ryuzaki—berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Ini untukmu." Dia memberikan sebuah lollypop.

"Untukku?" Gemmei memastikan.

Ryuzaki mengangguk.

"Maaf, seharusnya saya tak menghindar tadi. Sehingga kau tak akan terluka begini." Ujar Ryuzaki tanpa ragu memasangkan plester di dahi Gemmei.

Wajahnya berubah merah, semerah buah apel kesukaan Ryuzaki. Sungguh dia tak menyangka lelaki itu akan bersikap begitu manis, padahal sebelumnya mereka tidak terlalu akrab—jarang melakukan percakapan.

Perasaan cinta yang semula ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam malah semakin tumbuh dan berkembang. Sikap Ryuzaki ini membuatnya semakin _falling in love_.

"…" Gemmei kembali tersihir oleh Ryuzaki. Dia terdiam menatap wajah tampan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"…" Hinata pun terdiam. Dia merasa heran juga kaget dengan sikap Ryuzaki yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Sikap lembut, polos, sesuai dengan semua yang dikatakan Gemmei. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan sikap menyebalkan yang selalu dia dapatkan dari lelaki itu.

**.**

**STUPID IN LOVE**

**.**

Selama perjalanan pulang, Hinata tak berhenti menggerutu tentang kejadian hari ini. Berbagai sumpah serapah dia layangkan pada Lelaki yang telah membuatnya mendapat surat peringatan pertama dari sekolah plus scorsing selama 3 hari. Jika kedua orangtuanya tahu akan hal ini, pasti mereka akan marah besar bahkan bisa-bisa dia tak akan mendapat uang jajan selama setahun, kartu kredit akan diblokir, dan kendaraan akan disita. Membayangkan hal itu dia berteriak frustasi.

Sedangkan Gemmei sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela mobil. Tak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Mobil honda jazz violet yang sedang dikendarai Hinata tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Dia keluar dari mobil, mengecek apa yang terjadi. Ternyata mesinnya bermasalah. Sempurna ... Hari yang benar-benar sempurna.

"Arrghh ... Sial ..." Hinata menendang mobil itu penuh kekesalan.

"Nande?" Tanya Gemmei ikut keluar, mendekati Hinata yang sedang menganiaya benda mati dihadapannya. Setiap hari mereka memang selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

"Mogok. Mesinnya bermasalah. Aku harus menghubungi seseorang, meminta bantuan." Hinata menekan beberapa nomor pada ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Terdengar suara maskulin di sebrang sana.

"Kaname-senpai, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Mobilku mogok. Bisakah senpai menjemputku di ..." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya, mencari tahu posisi dia kini berada. "Dekat Kedai Sushi Onichiru." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disana. Aku pergi sekarang."

"_Hai. Arigatou_, Kaname-senpai." Ujar Hinata bersikap sangat manis seraya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Hm, kenapa kau malah menghubungi Kaname-senpai?" Gemmei mendelik kearah sahabatnya. "Seharusnya kau menghubungi bengkel agar mobilmu bisa segera diperbaiki."

"Biar saja." Jawab Hinata sekenanya. "Kau tak usah khawatir, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada montir langgananku agar dia segera kemari untuk membawa mobil ini ke bengkelnya."

"Ck, sungguh seenaknya kau ini."

"…" Hinata hanya tersenyum bahagia, mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan lelaki yang diam-diam telah lama disukainya.

Sebuah mobil lamborgini silver melintas di depan mereka, kemudian kembali mundur dan berhenti. Membuat dua gadis itu saling berpandangan heran. Dari mobil tersebut turunlah seorang Lelaki berparas tampan, berambut raven blue dark. Berjalan angkuh menghampiri mereka.

"Gemmei Arishima …" Ujar Lelaki itu, memandang Gemmei tajam membuat si objek menelan ludah. Terkejut sekaligus tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke … Mei-chan, ini gawat." Hinata berkata dengan nada suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh orang disampingnya, yaitu Gemmei.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lepas begitu saja! Kau telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah." Mata onyx Sasuke terlihat menakutkan dan penuh ancaman, berjalan mendekat kemudian mencengkram lengan Gemmei erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Gemmei berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku kan sudah bilang tak sengaja, dan akupun sudah meminta maaf padamu. Kenapa masih kau permasalahkan juga?"

"Tak semudah itu semuanya selesai. Ayo ikut aku!" Sasuke menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil dengan paksa.

"Eh Uchiha-san, kau mau membawa Mei-chan kemana?" Hinata berlari menyusul mereka, namun terlambat karena mobil itu telah melaju meninggalkan tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- TBC -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoshhh …..**

**Chapter pertama selesai juga, hihihi.**

**Disini Hinata OOC banget yak. Bosen juga kan ngeliat Hinata yang pemalu dan gagap terus. Kalau aku sih bosen, makanya di FF ini aku bikin dia berbeda dari biasanya. Hinata yang galak, berani, dan sedikit cerewet. Hehe …**

**L juga agak sedikit berbeda. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan karakter aslinya. Aku ingin dia tetap menjadi Sasuke yang keren dan cool **

**Aku juga mendatangkan Kaname Kuran, chara favoritku (Vampire Knight) dengan karakter sama seperti dalam animenya. **

**Dan tak lupa …..**

**JENGG JENGG JENGG … *Suara gong berbunyi 3x* -_-**

**Akupun ikut berperan di ff ini lho, hihihi …**

**Exist banget yak :p **

**Kalau soal karakter gak jauh bedalah sama aslinya.—may be (?)**

**Thanks for reading minna, don't forget to review ;) **


End file.
